Letters From Across the Sea
by mysticwriters
Summary: Rated to be safe. Two close friend since childhood write letters to each other over the sea about events in their given countries and cities. A bit of everything considering the two girls.
1. A greeting of Friends

-to my dear friend Irene Black Thorn  
  
Arr! me matey. what are ye doin this fine night? I say we set sail and  
  
never return? what say ye? I don't savvy me mum's ruling of being  
  
grounded. Som'ting bout me not following the code. So 'ave ye seen Jack  
  
lately? Hope he hasn't been marooned again, poor guy can't stay out ta  
  
trouble. Scarlet stopped by, she said she saw 'im walking in Tortuga with  
  
another wench on hand. I don't believe a single word bout his little  
  
adventure. Lies. Business is slow tonight. Bes be turning in and getting  
  
some shut eye. please write me back soon, tell me if ye savvy me mum's  
  
ruling, aye?  
  
-Emily Dove  
  
*  
  
to my dear friend, Emily Dove.  
  
Aye lovely, the code gets people down a lot more than many are so saying and you may lay to that! As for Jack, he be getting himself in a wee bit more trouble than so said of bargaining. Ye may lay to that as well.   
  
As more setting sail? Oh AYE, would I were to set sail and ne'er return. Look for buried treasure get into trouble, oh aye, that would be the life. Sail into the horizon and never come back.   
  
Business here is as slow as well. Not much in the ways of orders going around. All this bloody nonsense about wanting peace and quiet. Bloody bunch of lies is all, its the deep breath before the plunge I say and you may lay to that you can indeed. Their all on edge, wars coming, I can smell it in the wind. I got a letter inviting me to move my Smithy shop down to Port Royal 'For my convenience' they say, well buggar it to that, they just don't want to pay shipping fees. But I think I will take them up on their offer, tell me what you think I ought do? They so said I've two years to decide. I might just run before they get their fat heads out of their arses and hang me because I know more than I really should.   
  
Ah, well, night's crept up on me and I too need my sleep.   
  
May the wind be at your back, my friend.  
  
Irene BlackThorn 


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow: Bloody Pirate

Captian Jack Sparrow- bloody pirate!!   
  
Irene Black Thorn   
  
Tis a horrible position ye be in now, ye really stepped in it this time mate. I must insist that ye take the next boat out of France and to Port Royal. I shall meet you there. I have connections mate we could easily get a ship, or if worse come to worse we could ever so commandeer one. I saw Jack today, the bloody bastard. he was with Scarlet walking to and Inn. Silly girl! why'd she forgive such a womanizer! If I were her I'd knock that bloody pirate! But of course I'm a lady and ladies don't go around knocking out filthy pirates. Please report back on this matter me friend. good bye and good luck.   
  
Emily Dove   
  
*  
  
Emily Dove  
  
I know it, Oye fer suren I do. I'm in workin' to catch a boat out of here, but, the job doesn't open until some time next year, if I come any time before the appointed date-I will be in sore waters with no job and house and lots of money. You should knock the daylights out of Jack. But you're right, you are a lady, I, however, am not. Also, catching a ship out would be a bad idea as of now because the French and English and Spanish have banned everyone from coming or going, so any ship leaving or coming with out merit would look very suspicious, and ye may lay to that. When I get there, I'll do you a favor and knock Jack out for you. After all, he did insult the French. All eunuchs my arse. If they were, how would the royal family still be reproducing like bloody bunnies? Chea nea sai pa. (I don't know) And he insulted you, my friend. And who says we don't say 'Parle'? That is French for 'I speak' and I hate miracle whip. Or, you could just ask Elizabeth-I'm sure she would love to. Even Will. Or you can just hire someone random to do the job.   
  
Catch a ship as soon as possible though.   
  
May the wind be at you back my friend.   
  
Irene Blackthorn 


	3. Slight Problems and Hobbies

Irene Black thorn  
  
There's a bit of a problem. Ye know how I said I was a lady? Well I sadly  
  
kicked jack...where it hurts the most. My arse is killing me! when I  
  
kicked him me corset plunged into it. Good to hear you're trying to find a  
  
way out mate, it'll be murder doing so but it will be worth it later on.  
  
Well Jack came to see me today. We started talking...then  
  
kissing...then....i don't think ye want me to go on mate. But let's just  
  
say...wow! Anywho better get back to work. Jack is here next to me  
  
reading over my shoulder so I shouldn't say anything too bad about him.  
  
write back soon.  
  
-Emily Dove  
  
P.S.  
  
I found out why women forgive him so easily.....*grins stupidly*  
  
*  
  
Emily Dove.   
  
You and your hobbies. I told you those corsets were only made by men so they could kill women. I swear, it's doing a mighty fine job of it as well. I only wear one when I have to do something formal. Wearing a corset while working at a forge and hammering does not work. That's also why I do it in pants. Remember that one time I tried it in a dress because the Bloody CARDINAL wanted to see it done properly. He never asked me to work in a dress again after it caught on fire. Anyway, I have three more months until they're coming back with my answer, which is yes, then one month to get the ship ready and I'm going to Port Royal. I can't wait, the peasants are becoming more and more anxious and the royals are cooking up something. Damn Americans, bloody have a revolution against the British, I think the French are getting the idea. There is a plan to assassinate the queen. I need to get out of here. Four more months, then I'll be gone. I can't wait.  
  
  
  
Tell Jack I still don't like him, he a bloody man full of blarny and baklava. All show, not much in ways of worth.   
  
May the wind be at you back, my friend. Irene Blackthorn   
  
p.s. business is getting better. Secretly. No one wants to buy swords and let anyone else know. I'm sending you my Jack, Queen, King and Ace from my deck of cards. with tensions toward royalty, I don't want to be caught with them. 


	4. More Trouble

Irene   
  
My dear friend, I've gotten into a bit of trouble here in Tortuga....Well Jack and I got into a bit of trouble. We were at a bar when these guys came up to jack and started telling him all sorts for stuff, ye know picking a fight. Me trying to show off jumped up and grabbed Jacks pistol...I shot one of them. But being me I squealed and jumped up into jacks arms. He smiled. I think he liked it. Anyway now we have these fat ugly goons after us. I am with him now on the Pearl. He says he loves me...I say yeah right. Seems ye've been getting into a mess as well. Jack say he's taking me to Prot Royal, something about William Turner and his wife Elizabeth. Jack says he still doesn't fancy you either. oh well. It's quiet amazing! It's been awhile since I've been out to sea. It's so beautiful! Scarlet gave me a glare as she passed by Jack and I.   
  
Well must go. Jack is waiting for me....hehehe *smiles seductively*   
  
*  
  
Emily Dove  
  
I swear, you are a magnet for trouble, that is the truth of it, you make no mistake. A guard from the palace came to me today and ordered five hundred muskets. Things are getting far too out of hand, three more months and I'm going away, about seven till I can reach Port Royal if the weather is good and fast.   
  
may the wind be at your back, my friend.  
  
Irene Blackthorn  
  
* 


	5. And Yet Even More Trouble

*  
  
Irene  
  
Oh my friend, do be careful. I hope they don't suspect something. Jack and I are having a blast! We have the most fun at night. But the pearl was attacked yesterday. But she survived it pleasantly. Jack was freaking out about them blowing hole in his ship. It was quiet comical. Well must go. Goodbye me good friend.  
  
Emily Dove  
  
*  
  
Emily Dove,  
  
Well, I'm glad your having fun. I didn't wait, all of my stuff and my forge is packed up and on the ship-though I can't leave for another two months. I've had it with France. I'm glad all of my stuff is on my ship, they raided my house! Took everything that wasn't already on board. Now I'm in hiding from those bloody thirsty lunatics. they don't care that I'm not of royal blood, they'll have anyone's head on a platter by now. I can't write for awhile until we're safely at sea, away from the crazy folks. I'll write to you then. If I still have my head. I'm glad I sent you those cards. French Revolution be damned, They'll be the death of life if they get their way.   
  
May the wind be at your back, my friend. Pray for me.  
  
Irene Blackthorn  
  
* 


	6. And Then to the Safety of the Sea

Emily.   
  
I'm on my ship. And already a week out of France. The past month has been a nightmare!   
  
After my last letter, I was forced to rub ash on my face and cover myself with bandages. I had to get some food from some where-so I sold apples. Don't ask me how I got the apples, let's just say that some people would not be needing them anymore-ever.   
  
I got mad at all the peasants, they want me dead because I'm smart, and that supposedly means 'royal' so, I put a bit of Arsenic and argon in the apples I sold-to both peasant and royal alike, and I put some gunpowder in a few more apples and through them in window with the stem lit on fire.   
  
I'm so grateful to be gone, my back aches from bending down in the streets to avoid notice and the salty breeze brings great relief to the sewer soaked streets of the city. And I sleep in a bed now! not on a cold concrete alleyway or-if I was lucky-on a pile of straw.   
  
The breeze in wonderful, it's pulling my small ship and my blacksmith equipment speedily on our way. It will only be three or four more months until we reach Port Royal. The Governor is going to meet me at the dock and take me to the smithy shop.   
  
I'm keeping busy on the ship, some of the crew has asked for bells. So I forged a few of them-'borrowing' some of the ships silver to do so. Anyways, I have work to do, it's my job to tar the ropes. The crew decided it was the most lady-like job to do. I'm very certain how that figures. It is rather hard to remember to speak English and not French. I do hope I don't start speaking in French in Port Royal. It's bad enough I will have the accent.   
  
Oh well, I will write to you soon.   
  
May the wind be ever at your back, my friend.  
  
Irene Blackthorn   
  
*  
  
Irene Black Thorn  
  
Glad to know yer out of France on on yer way to see me. now ye are  
  
safe...for now. And as for the laungauge thing, good luck! I'm in port  
  
royale now. But i had a few problems getting Jack past the navy. But it's  
  
all right now. Can't write much today i'm in hding with Jack in the  
  
smithy. So i will soon see ye. Sound fun, having apples as bombs. boy  
  
what fun i'd have with them. Jack says hi.  
  
got to close. see ye later.  
  
-Emily Dove  
  
* 


	7. Arriving

*  
  
Emily  
  
I'm very glad to be safe again. I'm talking to the captains monkey to try and get the language down. It's really annoying. The stupid monkey actually knows the difference between French and English and hits me when I swear in French. Did you dress Jack as a girl to make the navy turn away from such a hideous female. Well, glad your safe. And, blowing up apples is fun-most harmless, unless you count apple sauce deadly, and a little scorch. I saved you about ten because I knew you would like them.   
  
May the wind be at your back, my friend.  
  
Irene Blackthorn  
  
*  
  
Irene   
  
Actually poor Jack had to act like a dead body. It was quite hilarious, I stuffed two round cantaloupes up his shirt then made him wear a corset/dress. It was rather fun. It was a close call when we came face to face with the commodore himself. He looked at Jack then sneered at me. I smiled sweetly. He wanted to know what I was doing later tonight. I slapped him and said "my poor old grandma has died and you want to ask me lout! how dare you!' then walked away. He stood there surprised at my reaction. But when Jack and I were safe he took off the costume and his cloths...and my cloths....need I say more of what happened? But I'm relaxing at the house of Turner. Seems Jack has high society friend s here.  
  
well got to go.   
  
-Emily Dove 


	8. You Need New Hobbies

*  
  
Irene   
  
Actually poor Jack had to act like a dead body. It was quite hilarious, i stuffed two round cantaloupes up his shirt then made him wear a corset/dress. It was rather fun. It was a close call when we came face to face with the commodore himself. He looked at Jack then sneered at me. I smiled sweetly. He wanted to know what I was doing later tonight. I slapped him and said "my poor old grandma has died and you want to ask me out! How dare you!' then walked away. He stood there surprised at my reaction. But when Jack and I were safe he took off the costume and his cloths...and my cloths....need I say more of what happened? But I'm relaxing at the house of Turner. Seems Jack has high society friend s here.  
  
well got to go.   
  
-Emily Dove   
  
*  
  
Emily  
  
Sigh. You need a new hobby. Just marry the man and stop that whole-thing, marry is good. I think. Besides, do you want to have a little sparrow growing inside of you? Anyway, I'm almost to Port Royal.   
  
The Stupid monkey raided my underwear draw and hung my pantaloons on the flag pole. I almost killed the stupid creature. Bloody useless. But, I suppose I am speaking English better.   
  
I think I will take him with me, since the captain wants to have monkey stew if I don't.  
  
May the wind be at your back my friend.  
  
Irene Blackthorn 


	9. Moving In

-Irene Blackthorn  
  
Hello mate tis been awhile since i could actually sit down and write without Jack reading over me shoulder. At the moment he's with Will at the smithy. How is it that Jack Sparrow can't keep out of trouble for three minutes! Seems he has a reputation with this strange commodore person. Jack and me were walking through the town looking at things to 'borrow' when i saw a navy officer. Jack noticed him as well and pulled in an alley to hide. Then he tells me about how he almost got hung twice in this port. I laughed. After that we went back to the turned house. About what you said about me marrying Jack, not even if I was the last woman and he the last man on this earth! But i am starting to have feelings for him. strong ones; and I hate it! And about the Minnie Sparrow growing inside of me...don't be silly. And if that does happen I will make sure he can't reproduce anymore, in other words make him a eunuch. Well must close for now. Elizabeth wishes to have a chat with me about something.  
  
can't wait to see you my friend!  
  
  
  
-Emily Amelia Angolina Dove   
  
*  
  
Emily Dove.   
  
Jack is clearly able to be a large pain at times. What is he doing at the smithy? The SMITHY! I hope mine is far away enough from any smithy already there! Business would be terrible for the both of us if it where near and close. Jack always seems to be trying to hide-from something or someone.   
  
You know what that creepy gypsy voodoo woman said to you when you visited France with me and we got lost. She said that if you continued out side marriage, you would be punished with what you want least-a child. Then you would make Jack a eunuch and he would be like he wrongly called the French! it would be very good. Well, maybe not for you.   
  
Besides, you get married, you clearly love him, Then you would be MISSES Sparrow, the Pirate QUEEN, and he the Pirate King. And I, the royal spy. Don't even tell me about my spying habits-I've been spying on royals since I was twelve, and STILL haven't been caught.   
  
Anyway, think of it, bound in the eyes of God and man, rulers of the sea. You could start a revolution and blow up England! Sorry, that was the Irish blood in me. And if you have an heir, you would pass all that knowledge on to him/her and your reign would NEVER end.   
  
Besides, you know how I feel about THAT outside of marriage. Some times things must be broken to be repaired. The worlds gone to the dumps-all politics and rubbish. it will get worse, I know it will if nothing is ever done about it.   
  
Anyway, I will be docking in Port Royal tomorrow afternoon. I don't suggest you come, the governor is escorting me to the smithy and a hundred red coats are carrying the forge, bellows and all of the other supplies. And I have to wear a dress.  
  
Ask Will about it, he probably knows more than me, their probably telling him all about the new Smithy.   
  
May the Wind be at your back my friend.  
  
Irene Blackthorn   
  
p.s The monkey is definitely coming with me, his name is Jacques. And I can speak English very well. Unless I'm mad, then I start swearing in French.   
  
* 


	10. Jack, A eunich?

Irene Blackthorn   
  
Sorry I haven't written much lately. I've been in a foul state. Me stomach hurts, i get sick during the mornings, and I get angry extremely easy. It wasn't until your last letter that i realized what may be wrong...I may be pregnant with the child of Jack. Oh dear god in heaven help me! I sure hope that both that voodoo lady and i are wrong.   
  
I can't marry him! To become Mrs. Sparrow? i can't marry him for mainly two reasons: one Pirates don't marry, and two pirates most certainly don't marry other pirates! They'd both be un trust worthy and cut throat and, it's just un heard of! Although I could see me self in a beautiful wedding gown and walking towards...oh god it'd be murder getting Jack to wear something nice! But where would we live? We both couldn't bare to be away from the sea for even three weeks!   
  
I guess your right; I do have feelings for him. You know, at first you love him, then you hate him, then you want to make him a eunuch, and lastly you can't live with out him! But of all people to fall in love with! Captain Jack Sparrow! Oh well i guess you can't help things like that they just happen.   
  
Jack is talking in his sleep. I surprised I'm awake after all the bloody rum we drank last night. Nothing happened because we both passed out early. Me head is bloody killing me! But I guess it's the price I pay. Anyway, earlier he was muttering on about mayonnaise, eunuchs, the French....and fluffy pink bunnies. Now he's saying something about perfume and...he just asked me to marry him in his sleep! I wonder what he's dreaming about....wait what am I saying! I have a feeling I don't want to know.   
  
Well better go wake him up or he'll most likely wake up screaming.   
  
-Emily Amelia Angolina Dove   
  
*  
  
Emily,  
  
how many different ways can I say 'I told you so?'? Sorry, I just had to say that. If Jack is asking to marry you in his sleep, why don't you ask him? After all, Ann Bonny got pregnant and I believe she married Calico Jack if memory serves me. And Mary Read, I believe, also got married. I don't know to who, but he was the pirate that got her pregnant. Anyway, you should stop drinking rum, it's bad for the baby. Have you told Jack yet? Anyway, try apple cider, will make the kid nice and big, and healthy.   
  
By the way, moved to my new smith. I swear, about a hundred people were there. Including that one Will fellow-the other smithy. I swear, you couldn't have surprised him more if a two headed Tibetan eunuch wearing orange robes was the new smithy than a woman wearing pants and carrying a monkey. It was so funny, he really is a retard. Knows his work though, unfortunately. His wife is rather nice though, I decided I liked her- Elizabeth. She told me she was pregnant too, but she hasn't told Will yet.   
  
Jacques- my monkey- really likes the smithy, after he learned not to touch the forge, and the Captain was more than relieved to be rid of him. And, he can spy also. I don a wicked grin as I tell you this: Commodore Norrington and the rest of the English fleet are demanding an increase of the English army because the French Revolution is getting way too excited. The King and Queen of France are dead, they've been executed-or murdered.   
  
With this attention on France, it is unlikely that Commodore Norrington will be bothered with Pirates, in fact, he might be shipped off. But a warning, do not sail near France or England, or anywhere near Europe. You will be mistaken for an enemy. I heard rumors of a certain Napoleon Bonaparte. I don't know much about him though, however, I believe I will, very soon.   
  
May the wind be at your back my friend. Irene Blackthorn.   
  
P.S. If you need any weapons, swords, daggers, cannons, guns, ask me, I will send you a supply. Don't even give me that glare, yes I already set up a network of spies across the Caribbean. And you learn so much from tea time parties. I know you would never have the patience to put up with one. But those royals do get rather talkative and find the most interesting 'gossip' did you know the governor had three mistresses and all of them are pregnant? This is Swann I'm talking about. And Norrington has a Fiancée? And Elizabeth being pregnant. anyway, write soon.   
  
* 


	11. Joesaphene

Irene,  
  
There are many ways you can say 'I told you so'. Many of which i'm to fondly of thinking about. I'm so afraid. I don't wish to tell Jack about Sophia Josephine Lennete Dove or Sparrow if he asks me. I dare not ask him meself; he might think less of me. And for the whole giving up the rum...it tears me heart apart when it comes to thinking about my child being born sickly but it hurts me mind thinking about having to listen to some of Mr. Gibbs' ramblings without the sanctuary or rum!!   
  
I've known since I met the Will fellow that he's a bit on the retarded side. But wow! I never knew one man could have so many wives! And i thought Jack was bad! Good to hear she's expecting. She could've told me. Ah well. Who would be crazy enough to put up with boring OLD Norrington? I surely hope he does get shipped out! Then i can walk around freely without him lurking suspiciously around.   
  
I love jack....I realize that know! ER! I seriously hate me self!   
  
Emily Amelia Angolina Dove   
  
I can't wait to see my little Sophia Josephine Lennete Sparrow!! I just know it's a girl!   
  
*  
  
Emily,  
  
Yay, you admitted it! I'm going to be an auntie! *Grins*. And you say you love him, ah well, wait for the opportune moment-like when he's drunk and doesn't realize that he just asked you to marry him. Oh, and it was Governor Swann with all the mistresses, Elizabeth doesn't know. I think it's rather sad when she is going to have a child and three sisters at the same time.   
  
As for Gibbs, sock him when he rambles on to much and through him in a pigs sty. IO meant with Elizabeth again today, she's sure she's having a girl child too. She is going to name her Alexandra Irene Swann Turner. I was so flattered when she told me.   
  
Norrington's getting married in three days to-you will never guess-one of Governor Swann's pregnant mistresses. But Norrington doesn't know that. The woman is near giving birth and has soon as she does, she giving it away and going with Norrington across the seas to England for the army, he and half the royal fleet is being called back to England. I wonder who gets the poor child.   
  
Oh, and before I forget, there will be a tall, blonde woman who will ask to be hired onto the Black Pearl. shoot her, she is a spy for the Governor, and a prostitute. Also, Gibbs had eight children-all of them over twenty and all of them from different women, who are all thirty five. And all unwilling to have gone with Gibbs. He killed a five year old child!   
  
OH, and another thing useful, I've included a list of dates, times and places that the royal army is going to, from and when and the name of every one on the ship with ranks. I told you I was good at my job.   
  
When is your little girl due? Maybe you and Elizabeth will have them at the same time.   
  
May the wind be at you back, my friend.  
  
Irene Anamophosies Gabriel Blackthorn.   
  
p.s. I finally signed with my full name. the humor is not lost on me. 


	12. Baby Blues

Irene,  
  
It's killing me! I often catch my self looking at Jack dreamily. He looks at me strangely then grins in his 'i'm so sexy' way. I was going to ask him when he was drunk but then he came to me the other night and said he wanted to have a nice dinner just the two of us. So i went there - he told me to wear soemthing nice- and he was using the Swann family china and it was a wonderful dinner. There was flowers and then after we ate he got up adn kneeled down in front of me...i started to feel fiant. He was about to ask me to marry him when a cannon ball came flying through the windwo hitting the wall. I screamed adn fell on the floor and Jack sighed and mumbled something about an opprotune moment always be ruined.   
  
Yes you will have a niece, my baby is going to be due in three months. I figure i've been pregnant for a while but haven't really noticed it until now. What if it's a boy? oh lord! what if it's a boy adn a girl! I am getting quite large. I need to tell Jakc. I will tell him tomorrow. He has been getting nosy, asking me why i've been sick every morning. I just say it's nothing.   
  
Thanks for the head up about the evil whore with blond hair. I shot her right on sight after she told Jack adn I she needed to work aboard the ship. She was giving me deathly glares! Jack wasn't too happy about her additude toward me so he was about to shoot her aswell. He can be so sweet at times- in a cut throat pirate way.   
  
Oh poor Norrington! As much as i hate him- and belive me i wish for him to die- he don't deserve that. Wow, I should go to her durring the nigth. If she's giving that baby away i'll take it until i find an reasonable home. No child should just be given away!   
  
I took your advise. When Gibbs started in with one of his stupid stories i threw a bucket of water on him, but he shook it off adn just started in again...i got really annoyed so i punched him, he looked at me...and went on! By then i was just plian pissed off! So i broke a bottle of rum over his head; he was fianlly knocked out.   
  
Thank you for telling me about the army being in the market yesterday! I almost went there to stauk up on food. I would've been hung! That wouldn't have been very good.   
  
Emily Amelia Angolina Dove   
  
p.s I thought of a name for a boy:   
  
Jack Sparrow   
  
*  
  
Emily,  
  
I imagine it would hurt. Especially if you have twins. Looking at Jack dreamily would be normal since he is going to be the father of your two children. And clearly he likes you. And he proposed! I'm so happy for you. Are you going to say yes? you had better. I bet the china was stolen, not that it really matters. Bloody cannon ball! Gahhhhh. But still, that is really funny. Next time, you make a dinner, make it nice, and say 'yes' then tell him about your child/ren after your married.   
  
I then assume that he has been feeding you for a while for you not to have noticed that extra weight gain. That is very good, for you and the baby/s. It will be a healthy child. Go to a healers or midwife and have her look at your belly, she will be able to tell if you have twins, one child or whatnot. She even might be able to do this one blood thing, were she draw a pin drop of blood mixes some herbs with it and depending on what shows up, if it will be a girl or boy-or both.   
  
As for the prostitute, only to happy to help. Glad Jack didn't like her either, and he stood up for you!   
  
As for Norrington, I talked with the poor lad the other day. Did you know he is not old at all? he is at most four years older than I am, about twenty eight. He only looks old because the sun turns a sailor to look older than he is and that blasted wig. But you should take the child in. I could raise the child for a while until she is old enough to go off on her own. I could tell the people that she was the daughter of my friend in France who had been shot and I was raising her. It would work, all you would have to do is get the child before Norrington's fiancée drops her. which is going to be in two nights at least. the child was born today, but there is no way I can get her, or the maid to relinquish her, and Norrington is leaving in two nights, so the mother wouldn't dare dump the girl before then.   
  
Elizabeth has finally told Will that she is pregnant. Poor girl, Will panicked and went on a ship and she hasn't seen him since. She is staying at my smithy for now, and has been for two weeks. Governor Swann won't let her back in. Calling the child a pirate, and telling Elizabeth that she will be able to come home when the child is born and thrown into the ocean. Elizabeth screamed at her father and ran to me. I don't know what is going to happen to her. But she is welcome to stay in my smithy until the baby is born and until she can leave after that.   
  
Next time, throw Gibbs over the side of the ship. I found out today that Gibbs is the one who told the English to send her. Gibbs is a spy under the guise of a stupid idiot. Which makes him a genius in fooling everyone. That was why Elizabeth remembered him, because he was working with the English when he came to Port Royal with her on board when she was eight. They clearly thought he looked like a pirate, why not spy as one? Tell that to Jack.   
  
While I'm on the subject of Jack, I heard a rumor-rumor mind you, I'm still looking for hard facts-he had a sister, I don't know her name, but she got married and had a little girl. His sister was murdered by the English because she was wrongly accused of piracy by a governor that wanted to have her, but she rejected him. So he told the English that she was a pirate, they hung her and her husband, but the little girl got taken away by a friend. Jack found out about it, swore to get revenge, and practically wiped out that entire governor's force, making him bankrupt, and killed him. Hence, he started a life of piracy and a hate for the English, that has since then died away. His niece is fifteen years old now and has one very good friend. Don't know any names. But that is what I've heard.   
  
Don't mention it, about the army. Ever. They'll have my head on a platter if they find out. Beheading is the choice of death for spies.   
  
Speaking of that, there is a package I'm sneding to you with five new swords, three pistols, two dresses that Elizabeth gave me, but I can't wear them-wrong size. She gave me two others that I can wear, and will. Also included is a red coat officer suit and sword for jack-as disguises, and a powdered wig. and a few hats for you and some for jack. along with those weird umbrella things, a a fan and the proper shoes.   
  
Another thing about Will, watch out for him, he's gone mad. Said he was going to hunt pirates, he left about three months ago. Now he's not hunting pirates anymore. He became one. William Kidd. Elizabeth doesn't know, and I'm not going to tell her. just keep a sharp eye out.   
  
May the wind be at your back, my friend.  
  
Irene Blacthorn   
  
p.s.  
  
good name.  
  
BTW. if you don't tell me when the wedding is, I'll have to hurt you. If you need a wedding dress, ask, I know a good friend who is a tailor and will make one for you. And she is the best tailor in all of the Caribbean and Spanish main. All of the royals want her to do their dresses. 


	13. Twins and Will

Irene,  
  
I went to the midwife...i'm having twins. She also said that one would be a girl and the other a boy. I'm very happy, and excited! You will be an aunt! I made a lovely dinner and told Jack that i loved him, then i told him about the children...he stared at me in shock for what seemed like an hour! But then he pulled me close to him and asked me to get married as soon as possible and I said yes.   
  
WOW! Poor Elizabeth! I got your package it is greatly appreciated. Jack glared at the uniform but then shrugged. He looked so funny all dressed up as a officer. Stupid Will! he has gone mad! He tried to steal the Pearl! Crazed bastard! Jack wasn't too happy with that move so at the moment Will is in the brig. Jack smacked him around a few times and asked him what the bloody hell was going on in his mind. Will told him about Elizabeth and the baby. Jack rolled his eyes and they had a 'guy moment'. Jack told him about me and the baby and that it was completely insane of him to leave her. Still waiting to hear from him about his choice on staying with Elizabeth.   
  
Gibbs has kind of vanished suddenly. Don't know where he's been off to. Jack says it's bout time. I think Jack was also getting tired of his ramblings.   
  
Yes i need help planning the wedding! Jack wants it to be small. But i want it to be like a royal wedding. We agreed on having a small royal like wedding. You of course will be my maid of honor.   
  
Me head is killing me so i best be having a nap. -Emily   
  
p.s.  
  
my children are due in five weeks!  


  
  
Emily  
  
Twins! I'm going to be an Auntie of twins! I'm so happy. A niece and a nephew. how special is that?!?! Jacques is happy as well, turns out that stupid monkey knows how to read. How sweet, you two are going to get married. I told you he liked you. I'm getting all weepy. So is Jacques. So now the both of us are eating chocolate.   
  
I know, I feel so sorry for her. I told her about you and she burst out in tears of joy. So she is also with Jacques and I eating chocolate. I invited her to the wedding-I hope you don't mind. Jacques is coming too. I'm glad the package was useful. They are very good disguises to have. Do me a favor and smack will for me. Elizabeth asked you to shoot him in the leg for her. Her baby is due in three weeks.   
  
Jack's talk probably fell on deaf ears. That bit about piracy, misinformed. It was mistaken with is involvement with Jack when Elizabeth got captured by undead pirates that was Jack's old crew. Did you know anything about that? I didn't. He probably tried to steal the ship because he was desperate.   
  
But I don't think so. There was a William Kidd back in the 16-1700's. He was a pirate. Married Sarah, had two children. Went off to hunt pirates, but after a year, he became one. His wife was very embarrassed. But that is not the point. He had turned pirate because he was desperate when he left New York, his home, with a crew of about 151 cut throats. Half the crew left, and the other half of the crew were about to commit mutiny if Kidd didn't attack the trading/innocent ships for more gold, so he killed a gunman, after that he was changed. He became a pirate and one of the most blood thirstiest. One day he made the mistake of a destroying a British ship, the British arrested him, he was tried and found guilty and hung. Actually, he was hung three times. the first two times, the rope broke, the third time it held. They bound his corpse in irons to keep the form of a human and displayed his hanging corpse to the public.   
  
I think William is going to follow in Kidd's footsteps. Try to keep him in the brig.   
  
I will plan the wedding with my friend. Her name is Sylvia De'north. She is French like me so we have all kinds of nice chats. And I've made certain she is no spy. I am sending the wedding dress. she had already had one made and gave it to me for you, because she knew time was important.   
  
I'm honoured that you gave me this position. I have many things planned, including where, when and the dress.   
  
May the Wind be at your back, my friend.  
  
Irene Blackthorn 


	14. William Kidd

Irene  
  
Oh the dress is to die for! Beautiful in everyway. Jack likes it to. Jack has been drinking double his normal amount of rum. He's probably scared. I don't blame him. I'm also nervous. I'll be so happy to have my twins! I finally have chosen the names! Sophia Josephine Irene Sparrow and Samuel Jack Vince Sparrow. I will be having them within the week. Jack has been tending to my every whim...really annoying!   
  
Will escaped the brig late last night.   
  
I can't wait to meet your monkey! It's really amazing that it know how to read. He is very smart.   
  
I got the prostitute's baby. I'll give it to you at the wedding. She is a real sweetie. Big blue eyes that you could just drown in! When you look at her you can't help but hate her mom for giving her up! The prostitute said that if I wouldn't have come she would've slit it's throat but it in a bag then threw her off the cliff. It pains me to think what would've happened if i wouldn't have gone! I slapped her after taking the baby and ran back to the pearl.   
  
When is my wedding? Because Jack senses something coming. He wishes to ship out as soon as possible! He says for the honeymoon he'll take me somewhere nice...i hope to god he doesn't mean Tortuga! Or there will be hell to pay!  
  
I can't wait to see you at the wedding. Need to go wake up Jack. He fell asleep on at the table...again. -Emily  
  
p.s.   
  
I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy!   
  
Emily,   
  
I am so glad that you like the dress. It is especially tailored not to show extra stomach weight. The wedding is in exactly a week. Sylvia, my friend that made your dress, has a Galleon ship, called 'The Hispaniola'. it is huge, and your wedding will be held on it off the coast and five miles down the dock from Tortuga. It is a small bay that is very little known. No one will think of looking for you there. And it is very beautiful.  
  
I'm so proud! You named your child after me. And Jacques can't wait to meet you.   
  
Jack has good reason to be scared. He became a to be father and to be husband in one night. Poor guy. And I trust his instincts. They are probably right.   
  
Look out for Will, a man like that is deadly. He's not afraid of anything anymore, so he has nothing to loose. A man like that will fight like the devil himself.   
  
I'm so glad you got the baby. I will ask an ally of mine to make life very difficult for her. I already hate her mother. Norrington is a good man. When I was talking with him the other  
  
day, he said he knew about her affair, he knew about the baby, and he still forgave her. Though I could tell he was crushed. Poor guy, he didn't know that she was going to kill the baby. I didn't tell him, she told him that she had a miscarriage when he asked her-I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. They left for England yesterday. Poor man, they are sending him to his death, front ranks is death row.   
  
I can't wait to see you then. I've told everyone that I'm going to my French friend's sister's wedding. And that she has not told me the groom's name. I'm leaving tomorrow so I can set up the ship. The ship is gorgeous, it has gold railing and decorations. And it is surprisingly fast for its great size. With the wind as it is, it will be there in no time. Sylvia is coming as well. But she is rather stupid and never comes out of the tailor shop. So she doesn't know anything beyond her stitching. So she can't tell if Jack is a pirate or the Black Pearl is a pirate ship. So she is safe.   
  
May the wind be at your back, my friend.  
  
Irene Blackthorn.   
  
p.s.  
  
I've heard a rumor about Will. apparantly he new I would get it and relay it. He says to stay out of his way. or else there will be hell to pay.  
  
Gibbs is with him. Apparently, Gibbs snuck back to the ship and got him out and stole him a boat. Will rewarded Gibbs by killing him in panic that Gibbs would kill him-Which is what Gibbs threatened to do. But Gibbs only threatened that because he thought that there were pirate spies among the crew and he though Jack captured Will the Smith not Will the Pirate and threatened him because he believed if he didn't, the pirates would believe he was too soft for killing Will and taking command of the ship.   
  
But it wasn't a pirate ship, it was an English ship, and after Gibbs threatened Will, and Will killed Gibbs, they have revealed themselves and declared mutiny. So Will killed the gunman, and they all changed to pirate.   
  
This is too close to Kidd's life for comfort. Will has murdered in cold blood. I haven't told Elizabeth. And nor will I. 


	15. The Wdding, Part One: Getting Ready

AN: this chapter and the few will be written like a normal story because both Irene and Emily are there together and writing letters to someone standing write next to you is rather-stupid.  
  
The Next Chapter.  
  
The Wedding, part one: Getting ready.  
  
Irene was in 'The Hispaniola' at the appointed spot in the crow's nest getting a good look out for the weather and 'The Black Pearl'. There were dark clouds with large bellies ambling over on the horizon, but they were drifting the other way, to the North; not the West, so Irene wasn't very concerned. What she was concerned about, however, was that is was well past morning and nearing noon and the wedding can't happen without the bride and groom present, which they haven't. In fact, there was no sign of a ship any where near in view. She hoped that they would come by nightfall at the latest.  
  
True, there was no one that would come here for near any type of reason, but Irene had a feeling of dread, and ever since the start of the war in France, she learned to trust her instincts.  
  
Irene sighed, the wind was dry as a deserts skeleton's bones. There was no wind and the sun glared evilly down from the clear sky. Irene shuddered. There had been a red sky at morning. She recalled the sailors rhyme, "Red sky at night, sailor's delight, red sky in the morning, sailor's take warning." She whispered under her breath. She wiped sweat off her brow with the sleeve of her already sweat-drenched tunic. A breath of wind suddenly came on and caressed her calloused skin.  
  
A flicker of motion caught her eye in the North. She squinted against the sun's glare and could barely make out the blur of a shape, black against the bright light. She reached for her spy glass and held it up to the blur, it took the shape of a ship, a Black Ship. Irene sighed in relief. The wind picked up again bringing the outline of a ship closer to the cove.  
  
Grinning at the soon to be arrival, Irene lowered the spy glass, and checked the horizon around her to be sure that no unwanted guest would come.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" Elizabeth shouted from the deck.  
  
"I'm looking out for any ships, and the weather," Irene hollered back, "The Black Pearl has just come into view and the wind is bringing her steadily along. I judge they'll be here nigh after noon."  
  
"I will go tell Sylvia. Don't you think that you should change clothes." Irene looked down to her sweat soaked white tunic, brown vest, pants and bare feet; then at Elizabeth' s well kept, expensive, neat governor dress; and shrugged.  
  
"I still have some work to do, but I will change and take a bath before the wedding." she bellowed down to Elizabeth, "Where is Alexandria?" Irene asked her, Elizabeth had given birth to her daughter six days ago.  
  
"Sleeping, I asked Jacques to look after her." Elizabeth replied. Irene grinned, most people thought Jacques was just a monkey, but Jacques was smarter than all of them.  
  
"I couldn't name a better watcher of her." Irene took one last glance at the horizon, 'The Black Pearl was drawing very close now. "I'm coming down now." She yelled and leapt from the nest and on to the ropes, scrambling down them to the deck. Elizabeth took one good look at Irene and laughed.  
  
"I don't see what's that funny." Irene demanded putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend, but you look like a soaked rat." Irene grinned and felt her hair which was in a high ponytail, and was, in fact, soaked all the way through.  
  
"Well, its as hot as hell up there, the Sun's about and ready to burn a hole through us." Irene swore. Elizabeth chuckled.  
  
"I know, I've been keeping inside the cabin for the most part, but you, you not afraid of running up and down the ropes to check for wear or for ships, Will used to do that." Her laughter stopped and she started to cry. The only people that were there when she gave birth were Irene, Sylvia and Jacques. In Elizabeth's delirium then she had been talking to Will, had thought he was right beside her. When she realized he wasn't it hit her hard.  
  
"Look, stop crying, or I'll be forced to hug you, and I don't smell very good, so I don't think you want me to." Irene replied smelling her arm and wrinkling her nose. Elizabeth laughed a little, than went back inside. Irene shook out her dark brown hair and looked to the ocean. She didn't want to go in yet. So she turned and ran to the edge of the ship and dived off, relishing in the cool water on her dry and cracked skin.  
  
1  
  
Emily was pacing the ships deck in nervous panic. Jack wasn't helping her, he was too busy draining rum bottles to get his nerve in order. Emily rested her hands on her now very large belly and smiled. She was going to be a mommy! A married mommy! She forced her self to stop wearing a hole in the ebony wood and relax. She turned and grinned at Jack, who smiled at her back. It will be fine. They will be married, have two children, bomb the British Navy, life would be great.  
  
"You need to rest. You still have the actual aisle to walk down, you know." He replied. Emily went over to him and sat in his lap. He smiled at her in that annoying grin that melted her heart right away.  
  
"I love you honey. And I'm only walking that aisle because you're going to be at the end. Just don't faint or anything." Jack smirked.  
  
"Never." He replied, confident.  
  
"Ship on the horizon! It's the Hispaniola!" Anna Maria yelled from the crows nest, "We'll be there a little after noon, if the wind is speedy enough." Jack hugged Emily close. Only a few more hours until they would be bound until death. Neither of them could wait. They watched as they drew nearer to the white and gold ship taking comfort only in themselves.  
  
1  
  
After the Black Pearl pulled up beside the Hispaniola and the crew went on board, Irene sent them to various chores in decorations and setting up, and she sent Elizabeth to help Emily get ready and Jack to Annette, Sylvia and Mary to give him a bath-which she had planned on helping, but deciding that the Black Pearl's crew needing far more supervision, she decided to help them set up, and check in with Jack every so often. Besides, all three of the women were very strong, strong enough to hold Jack down and get him clean and smelling nice. Though Irene would come back with the suit Jack was going to wear. It was a black swallow tailed suit. Irene had already filled the copper bath with warm water and soap, with shampoo and extra soap, three scrub brushes and a comb along with various other hygiene objects. That she was going to help torture Jack with. Irene grinned evilly in wait. 


	16. Part Three: 'I do'

Chapter of the next Part 2, 'I do'  
  
In the with Emily Sylvia and Elizabeth Emily walked into a small room, from the look it most likely served as a captains quarters once. But now there was a round table covered with a white lace table cloth. Elizabeth, Sylvia, and Irene followed her in. Emily sat at the table and spotted some rum. She leapt to her feet as fast as she could (well as fast as a nine month pregnant woman could). She seized the bottle only to find that it was empty. "Why!" Emily whined going back to the chair. "Emily there's only a few more days left then you can have all the rum you want." Irene said sighing. "Now I have to be leaving. A certain Sparrow needs cleaning. See you later." Sylvia smiled and left with Irene. "It seems only yesterday that I met him.' Emily sighed her eyes getting teary. Elizabeth went to her side. "Come now...don't cry." Elizabeth soothed. She hugged Emily. "You are going to marry Jack Sparrow." "Captain Jack Sparrow." Emily corrected. "Speaking of Jack I wonder what he's doing?" Sparrow Cleaning Time!! Irene marched Jack to a small room. She pushed him in and locked the door. Jack looked around to see two women standing near a tub filled with pink bubbles with a rubber duckie floating peacefully. Next to it was a small table with an assortment of different shampoos, brushes, and other 'torture' objects. Jack backed up, only to hit the door. He could hear Irene laughing on the other side. "Help!" Jack begged. The two women each grabbed a leg and pulled him across the floor he was screaming "IRENE! HELP!" the whole way to the bathtub. "Sorry Jack!" she yelled from outside, "I need to go set up for the wedding! I'll come back later and I'll have what your going to wear." with that she left laughing like a maniac. Suddenly with out warning Jack was thrown into the tub. He took in a whole moth of water. He came up coughing. Annette and Marry began pulling his cloths off of him and throwing them in a corner, next were the trinkets, and the bandanna. Mary went and grabbed the first bottle of shampoo; she dumped the whole thing on his head and began scrubbing. Jack was still coughing and screamed when soap got in his eyes. Mary laughed because Annette had to hold him down. "NO! NOT THE HAIR!" Jack screamed. He struggled as hard as he could...nothing could save him now. Back with Elizabeth. "Would like a cup of tea?" asked Elizabeth. Emily nodded. "It's a lovely day." "Yes it's perfect." she said. Emily was now in her gorgeous wedding dress and was ready for her walk down the ale. "So what's it like?" Elizabeth asked. Emily looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Emily inquired. "It." Elizabeth asked. Emily was down right puzzled. "It" Emily asked, and then it clicked. "OH! IT it as in sex?" "Yeah." Elizabeth replied. "You've had it before with Will haven't you?" Emily asked. Elizabeth nodded. "So....?" "I mean with Jack?" Elizabeth giggled. "With Jack...oh dear...I wonder what torture is happening to him?" Emily sighed looking down at her empty cup of tea. Back with Jack "AHHH!" jack screeched as Marry scrubbed him almost raw, "EMILY! HELP!" he yelled. "OH HUSH UP JACK!" yelled Mary. "DON'T YOU WANT TO LOOK GOOD FOR THE WEDDINGING?" Jack shut up. Perfect timing. They were done washing his hair and, getting the dirt out of his fingernails, scrubbing him and brushing his teeth, he was done. But when Irene came to the door with his outfit he went pale. Mary covered his eyes they dressed him. When he was un-blind folded he looked in the mirror. "Who?" Jack asked touching his face. Jack hurried over to his erm... affects and grabbed his bandanna. He wrapped it around his head, put the trinkets back in his hair then turned around to face Irene. "You look so pretty!" exclaimed Irene sarcastically. Jack smirked. "Now excuse me while I ready the bride." Irene left. She made her way across the deck. "YOU! Ready the chairs!" Irene shouted out random orders. Anna Maria ran up to her annoyed. "Why are ye shouting orders to the crew like a mad woman?" she exclaimed. "Because the wedding starts in 20 minutes." Irene replied. "That's a very good reason.' Anna Maria agreed. Irene entered to find Emily waiting; Elizabeth was doing the last part of her hair. Irene ran behind the dressing curtain and came out four minutes later in a green velvet dress. She looked at Emily. "And that's how wonderful it is with him. He makes you feel...good." Emily stopped and looked at Irene. "How's Jack?" "He looks beautiful. His eyes are sharp as an eagle's, he's in a swallow tailed suit but is acting like a finch, I can't make him take off that bloody bandanna!" Irene said annoyed. "Well I do wish to recognize him." Emily sighed. "You ready?" "Aye." the other girls replied. "Then let's go get married." Emily said smiling. Irene, Elizabeth, Sylvia, Mary and Annette walked down the isle first. Irene threw a large bunch of flowers at Mr. Cotton's parrot. Finally Emily appeared at the begging. She looked at Jack. She felt faint. She walked slowly towards him; her veil was in the way so she could barely see him. She reach the end, he came and took her hand. They stood together in front of the preacher. He unveils her and gasps at her beauty. She looked like a princess. "Dearly beloved we are gathering here today-" the preacher began. "Can you maybe skip to the 'I do's'?" Asked Irene feeling that something was going to happen. "Do you Emily Amelia Angolina Dove take Jack-" "Captain Jack Sparrow if you don't mind." Jack said, Irene glared at him. "Do you Emily Amelia Angolina Dove take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, through sickness and health from this day forward till death do you part?" "Aye...I mean I do." Emily said. "Do you Captain Jack Sparrow take Emily Amelia Angolina Dove to be you wife to love and cherish, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, from this day forward till death do you part?" "I do." Said Jack looking into Emily's eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Emily wrapped her arms around Jack and they kissed passionately. Suddenly out of no where... BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Cannons were flying! Emily and Jack fell to the floor. "Bloody Hell! Why it that the bloody opportune moment is always is ruined!" Jack swore angrily. "Jack...we're married." Emily laughed. He kissed her passionately. Then a voice interrupted the peace... "Why wasn't I invited?" Asked the voice. 


	17. Part Four: Bloody Pirates

Next Chapter.  
  
Part three: Bloody Pirates!  
  
Jack looked toward the center of the room. Irene took this moment of distraction to take of the bandana and trinkets and throw them into the fireplace. Jack didn't notice; Emily didn't either. Standing in the center of the aisle was Will.  
  
"After all," Will continued, "I am the one that saved your life-twice." He continued. Every one was staring at him. Will looked right at Jack. "I wouldn't have recognized you." He said calmly. It was true, Jack didn't look a think like Will knew. Jack's hair was combed, neat, black, and tied back, the beard had been shaved to a neat goatee, his skin was white after they got the dirt off and the black liner that was used to block the sun was gone.  
  
"Well," Jack began, "It's my wedding."  
  
"Yes, well, of course it is," Will started, "you want to look good for weddings. But, still why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"Because you are crazy. And if you had come I would have had to shoot you in the leg, a lady asked me to." Jack nodded to Elizabeth, who was fuming, her daughter was in her arms, crying. "After all, you did leave her and her daughter to die." Will's eyes flashed.  
  
"Don't pretend that they care. You wedding day is to be your funeral." Will leveled a gun between Jack's eyes. Irene jumped from her seat, grabbed a corner of her dress swinging it in front of Will's eyes while jumping to the other side, so Will would shoot the dress and not her; and old trick she had learned. It worked and he shot the dress passing through and hitting the wall harmlessly. Irene smacked the back of his head to knock him off balance and the gun fell to the floor. Will spun around-sword in hand-and sliced Irene, shallowly, from one shoulder to the other one. Jack picked up Emily and ran out.  
  
Will shouted a command and over one hundred and fifty pirates flooded the Hispaniola fighting Jack's crew. Will turned back to Irene, who had managed to draw a sword from a pirate. She attacked and their swords meant in a deafening clang, and again many times over as both ducked or parried the other's deadly blade. Will got a slice that ran down the length of his face- missing his eye, He swung his sword at her with lightning speed and she jumped back, but landed on her dress.  
  
Irene's dress got tangled in her legs and she fell down-that had probably saved her life, Will's sword whistled not two inches from the top of her head. Irene kicked Will's stomach as hard as she could, buying her time enough to get up and rip the skirt of her dress, leaving her in her pantaloons(which are long-old fashioned underwear) and stockings(so there was actually no skin showing, save her hands and face and neck) Irene secretly thanked the Lord no regulars were around. No skin showing didn't matter, she was sword fighting in her underwear and they would have made her pay hell, pants were bad enough. She ducked another swing and lunged forward with all her force, hoping to drive Will back. Will caught the blow with a shower of sparks and they were one inch from each other's faces. Will's face was one of hate and rage. Irene sprang back and sliced across Will's chest drawing a long, thin line of blood. A battle cry erupted from his throat and he attacked again, relentless in the flurry of attacks, it was all Irene could do to deflect them, she didn't have time to strike at him.  
  
Suddenly, her foot caught in the skirt lying on the floor and she fell backwards. Will lunged forward and stabbed her leg deeply, but missing her femoral artery. She cried and landed on her back. Will cutlass rested beneath her chin and under her throat.  
  
"Don't make a move or I will kill you." He said calmly. "Where did they go?" he asked.  
  
"You'll kill me anyway you damned fool. I won't betray them." Will pressed the tip against Irene's neck and a trail of blood welled up and flowed down her neck. Elizabeth screamed at Will, it was a cry of rage and hate. He looked up ate her, and Irene slapped the sword away and drove her heel up as hard as she could between the legs. There was a sickening crunch and he flew a few feet backwards, falling down, and she got to her feet and slammed her sword over his head, but he caught it with his own blade and threw her off giving him time to stand up.  
  
Irene took a scant second to look around her. There was no way that she could win this fight. Will was crazed, he had nothing to loose, and he was fighting like the devil, and not even close to tiring. Irene charged with a battle cry of her own and knocked Will blade out of the way and slammed her shoulder into his chest and the both of them hurled into the railing of the ship, their swords falling over the edge. The wind changed direction. It was blowing from the North.  
  
Irene took one glance to the clouds she had spotted earlier; the change of the wind was now bringing them straight to the ship. Will shoved Irene off of him and stood up, Irene quickly gained her feet. Will lunged at her and punched her nose, making blood stream down her face. Irene took the blow and grabbed a small knife that she kept in her bodice and stabbed Will in the shoulder, burring the small dagger up to the hilt. He screamed and she lunged at him again her shoulder slamming into him again, knocking both of them overboard. A splinter caught the bodice of Irene's dress and ripped it off leaving her in her corset and undershirt. Irene thanked God that undergarments were very heavy material that didn't turn transparent in water. Finally with an advantage of being able to move freely (her undershirt did go to the wrists, but it was very loose) she swam to the Black Pearl, where the rest of the Black Pearl's crew had successfully escaped to. Will grabbed her foot when she was a yard from the ship's black hull, and hulled her back.  
  
Will shoved Irene's head under water, trying to drown her, but Irene grabbed the dagger still lodged in Will's should and twisted, making him let go in pain. He howled in anger and head butted her when she surfaced, floundering for air. Making her go under the water again. She resurfaced sputtering and Will wrapped his arms around her and swan under the ocean over ten feet. Irene's lungs burned for air as she kicked at Will, her movements made slow by the water, but they still stung when Will kicked back.  
  
A line was thrown into the water and Irene kicked away from Will with both feet and swam toward it grabbing it with both hands. The person on the other end felt the rope get taught and pulled her up. She landed on the deck with a heavy thump and she turned over and vomited out sea water. Will surfaced near his ship, 'The Black Death' and ordered his men to come on board. Then the Hispaniola blew up. Irene hoped to God that Elizabeth, Jacques and Alexandria got out and were safe. And she hoped that Anna Maria had Jackaline; that was what Irene named the prostitutes baby: Jackaline Emily Nightingale Blackthorn. Anna Maria helped Irene to her feet.  
  
"Elizabeth, Alexandria, Jacques and Jackaline are all onboard. Elizabeth is in hysterics and Sylvia had Alex and Jackie. I don't know where Jacques is." She said, already shortening the two babies names. Jacques jumped down from the ropes and started screaming at Irene, like he was chastising her for getting into trouble.  
  
"Where is Emily and Jack?" Irene asked  
  
"Already snogging in the captain's quarters." Anna replied. Irene rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at the wreckage of the Hispaniola.  
  
"What is Sylvia going to do?" Anna smiled.  
  
"She's fine, she wants to join the crew, she says it's a blast." Irene grinned. Sylvia had spent too much time cooped up, and wasn't ready to go back. Anna Maria looked at Irene.  
  
"I have some spare clothes if you would like to wear them. They are in my bunk."  
  
"Thank you." Irene said, looking at her sopping underwear, "I appreciate it." She looked back over to Will's ship get small as the Black Pearl sped away from thee disaster. Irene looked over at the dark, potbellied clouds and knew they weren't out of danger yet.  
  
Far from it 


	18. Part Four: The Twins

Part four: Twins  
  
Irene walked toward the captain quarters dreading what she might walk in on. So instead of opening the door she knocked, covered her eyes, and then walked in. She peeked out to see jack sitting with his feet on the table. Emily was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling dreamily Suddenly she looked as if she were dieing. Irene and Jack ran to her side. She grabbed Jack's hand and looked at Irene "The twins are coming!" she said breathing heavily. "The- oh shit!" exclaimed Jack. Irene knew he wasn't surprised but Emily was cutting the circulation off in his hand. "Jack go get Anna Maria!" yelled Irene. Jack ran out the door only to return with Anna Maria. "The twins are coming." "Oh dear, I'll go fetch some scissors, towels, and warm water." said Anna Maria running out the door. 'Anything I can do?" asked Jack. Irene ignored him. "Hun I need you to breathe! In, out, in, out!" exclaimed Irene, Irene noticed Jack breathing as Irene told Emily. "NOT YOU!" "Sorry lass, I'm just. is there anything you want me to do?" Jack pleaded. Anna Maria had returned. "Let's move her below deck." They picked up Emily and they went below deck into a strange room. Emily was sitting up with her legs spread. Jack made the huge mistake and looked under her dress. What he saw he didn't like; he fainted. Anna Maria and Irene rolled their eyes. Sylvia and Elizabeth came in to help. They saw Jack. "He looked under the dress didn't he?" asked Sylvia. "Yep." replied Anna Maria. "Alright, now let's get this done." said Irene THREE HOURS AND A LOT OF SCREAMING LATER: Jack is awake ...finally. "Jack...we have some bad news." said Irene with sadness. "What?" Jack asked. "I'm sorry but....the twins didn't make it." Elizabeth said sniffling. Jack didn't say anything. Jack leapt up and ran to Emily was crying. Emily saw that his eyes were watery. A single tear slid down his cheek. Emily turned her head. "Emily," he said knowing some part of her will forever be broken, "sweetheart...I love you. It's okay." "No Jack....our babies....th-their dead, our babies are dead. " cried Emily. Jack kissed her gently and rubbed her forehead with his thumb. Tears fled form Emily's eyes. Irene, Elizabeth, and Sylvia were standing around. "Emily, Jack, would you like us to run the ship so you and Emily can have some time alone/' asked Irene. "Aye, thank you." replied Jack. The girls left Emily and Jack alone. "Jack I love you." she whispered before falling into a restless sleep. 


	19. Part Five: The Storm

Part five: alive again  
  
Irene took the blue children to her quarters and put them on the table. They were not dead, but their chances at life were so slim she didn't want to get Emily and Jack's hopes up. They were both clean, and very blue.  
  
Irene pried open their mouth and pressed gently on their chest to get them to breathe again. Her efforts proved fruitful when Samuel began to cough and Sophia started to breathe. Irene got warm water and dabbed their head with it until they resumed a normal color. She looked at the sun. The sun had set and there was no light save that from the dim lights hanging in her cabin.  
  
"Anna, Elizabeth! Come here quick!" Irene heard foot steps pounding on the wood and the door ran open. Elizabeth took one look at the two breathing babies and cried out in joy. She swooped in and lifted little Sophia up. She didn't make a noise, Samuel, however, began to cry, scream actually. Anna Maria clucked and picked him up. Both women carried the separate children to Emily and Jack to show that they are, in fact, alive.  
  
Irene fell down on her bed, exhausted. It had been a long day. Her wounds and cuts stung like the dickens and the salt water of the ocean she had plunged into had not made it any better.  
  
Now that the adrenaline from fighting and from being the midwife of your best friends two twins, then saving their lives, was gone; and she was tired and in pain.  
  
She checked over her cuts from the fight with Will and found none of them serious, except the one in her leg. The breeches she had borrowed from Anna Maria were dark, so Irene had not noticed that the wound was still bleeding- four hours later.  
  
It wasn't bleeding a lot, but it was bleeding enough to really hurt later if she didn't do anything soon. Irene groaned and sat up, pulling the loose breeches above the stab and staking a strip of cloth and bandaging it as tight as she could, winces as the inflamed skin protested. Once that was done she crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
One hour later the storm struck. Irene was thrown from her and onto the hard floor. She was instantly glad that Emily, the twins and Jack were below deck. That was the safest place to be.  
  
Irene ran up the steps to the top deck to find the Black Pearl already running around, but without a person to direct them, they would last very long.  
  
"TIE YOURSELVES TO THE LIFE-LINES!" Irene shouted over the pounding rain, the ship jerked to the starboard side and Irene slid to the mast-the mast that had the life-lines attached to it. Irene grinned and wrapped it around her waist tightly, tying it in a sailor's knot. The other sailors followed quickly. Ana Maria bellowed orders above the pounding gale, to pull the masts up, secure the sails, hold the helm, and check the food supply.  
  
A gust of wind sent Irene sprawling to the railing, her life-line jerked taut around her belly and the knot held. She struggled to gain her feet on the slippery wood, but her wounds and the merciless gale kept bringing her back down. A bolt of lightening struck the mizzenmast, it did not catch fire because it was raining to hard, but the thunderbolt successfully blew up the mast and scared the living daylights out of the crew, Irene included.  
  
Irene squinted around her, trying to get her bearings. She spotted a sandy shore to the right.  
  
"Hard starboard!" she yelled at the helmsman. He looked at her, but obeyed. "ALL HANDS TO THE DECK!" She bellowed. The ship wasn't going to make it, but she'd be damned if the lives wouldn't as well. Emily, Anna, Elizabeth, Sylvia, Mary, Jack and all four kids came up to the deck, the babies were being held by various women.  
  
The ship was almost at the shore now, then a huge wave came and rammed the ship hard, the ships turned over. Irene prayed that the crew knew to swim to the shore and had cut the life-lines. Her last thing she saw before the darkness engulfed her was Will, hanging dead-smiling like a demon. Then she knew nothing more. 


	20. Stranded

Shimmergloom: And now back with letters. I hope you do realize that these are actually two people, not just me, I'm the one putting it together but Gothic Mind is writing Emily's letters and I'm writing Irene's and we switched on and off during the story part. Just letting you know it's popcorn writing, I don't think I remembered to write that in the disclaimer. So, all the author's notes are mine unless otherwise stated by my Rainbow Sister.  
  
Now, on with the letters. (BTW, neither of us own PotC did we mention that? I don't think so.)  
  
Emily, I'm sitting on a beach, with nothing to do. Somehow Jacques managed to stay alive and is sitting with me right now. Aside from him, I'm talking to a skeleton. At least there is plenty of food and water. I learned something new; I found a map, dated February 6, 1692. That is hundred eighty two years ago to the day, on it is a route. And the initials C.F. I know what it is, and it is priceless indeed. The initials C.F. are for Captain Flint. It's a map leading to his treasure island. I'm not the first to have come down here, Will must have found it too, because he left his name in the wood of the shelter as if to claim it as his own. If Will knows where to find the treasure, it would be ill luck indeed. With that kind of money, you could buy the country of England and all the scoundrels that ever lived. And a fleet of ships, not a small fleet, a fleet of over a hundred. Will is not going to stop. With luck, it will take him a few years to reach the hiding spot, a few months to supply his ships for the journey, and two years to build an army. Will has a sharp mind; he can control a fleet of several thousand. But strike him down, then the rest will also fall. My leg is killing me. It is red and yellow and very infected. I don't have a clue how to fix it, I'm a spy, blacksmith and fighter-not a healer, of any kind! I hope the ocean carries this letter to you. I'm sending it in a rum bottle I found. I lit a signal fire and with luck the British army will find me. They know who I am and would take me back to Port Royal and my smithy shop. Don't try to find me. All my other wounds have healed fairly well, except the one across my collarbone, it doesn't look or feel very good. When you go on your honeymoon with Jack, give Sam, Sophia, and Jackaline to Elizabeth and we will take care of your twins for a year, when you get back. Since Elizabeth is staying at my smithy. And wear your disguises a year later to pick your twins back up. I better go, now, Jacques has caught some fish and wants me to cook dinner. I'm hungry as well. May the Wind be at your back, my friend. Irene Blackthorn  
  
Irene Oh it sounds completely fretful. Someone has got to kill that bastard (excuse my French)! It will be horrible if he gets his way. Anyway onto more happy things. I left the twins with Elizabeth and Sylvie. Jack and I are on one of the abandoned Rum Runner's island. I'm on my forth bottle and am feeling quiet tipsy...Jack on the other hand passed out on his seventh bottle. How are we supposed to have sex if he and I get drunk every night and pass out! Tomorrow night I'm locking the rum hold. He'll get all panicky but to freaking bad! I love him so much. We are have a splendid time. We swim a lot...nude. I just hope i don't get bloody pregnant! Sounds like you may have to have your leg cut off. You sure are very good at what you do but your right, you can't heal squat. I for one can't really say much. I can fight pretty well and I'm quite good at....scratch that I can only fight and yell profanities. I can't heal anything higher than a scrape on me knee of something. Well must go, need to try and wake jack. He's twitching, nodding his head and mumbling in his sleep. He's talking to a Mr. Pineapple butt. Ah, well. -Emily Amelia Angolina Dove 


	21. Rescued

AN: umm, this only has Irene's letter because Deranged Sweetie's computer has gone to the dogs(so to speak) and it will be quite a while before it starts to work again. As for me I have been in Ohio the past month and a half and the two weeks before that I was swamped. So here is Irene and Emily's should come in about a week.  
  
Emily,  
  
You are hopeless. You really are (your French is excused by the way). So is Jack on that matter as well. Well, a ship found my island about a week ago. The healer screamed at me for getting my wound infected. It is in a lot of pain right now. And it's like crusty yellow and green, very colorful, and quite disgusting. But at least I can keep my leg. Though it is going to take about three months to heal.  
  
How are all the babies? And how are Elizabeth and Sylvia? I have this strange feeling about Sylvia. Something doesn't fit about her, it doesn't feel quite right. Maybe that's just my overactive mind. It's midnight right now, and I'm going up to the deck and I'm going to dance and sing under the stars. Old habits die hard, I know. Jacques thinks I'm crazy, but what can ya say. I am. Always have been. Do you remember that one time I danced on top of the roof in my underwear to distract the guard so you could escape from prison? I had on that blonde wig and a lot of rouge. I think I was fifteen then.  
  
I'm going to be in Port Royal in a few days. I can't wait. I need to pound some steel. Found out a bit of news. Norrrington is coming back to Port Royal for a few days, then he's going back to the front lines. His wife is having another baby-but it's not his, but he doesn't know that. The really sad thing is, Norrington's wife is pregnant with Norrington's brother's baby. That woman is sick and twisted. And also deadly.  
  
May the wind be at your back, my friend  
  
Irene Blackthorn  
  



End file.
